


What I Really Need is You

by happyaspie



Series: Tony Stark is a Good Mentor [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Complete, Harry Potter References, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Nightmares, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Bed Sharing, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, STEAM Rocks, School Fundraisers, Sleepless nights, Sleepovers, Tears, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Mentor, Tony Stark is clueless, Tony Stark is helping, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: or: Five Things Peter Needs From Tony and One Thing He Wants.





	1. It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> [8-22-19]  
> I added this to the Tony Stark is a Good Mentor Series today as an very very late after thought because, well, I decided that it fit the bill... and it sort of kick started the series to begin with. It felt right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Peter Needs a New Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would give the whole 5+1 thing a go. :)

Peter Parker had just about everything he needed.  May held two jobs to keep a roof over their heads, kept the pantry stocked and made sure that they had every basic need met.  Peter didn't have to go without much and when he did it's wasn't ever a disaster.  It was _temporary_ or he never really needed it, to begin with.  

 

The difference between wants and needs was something that was instilled in Peter from an early age.  Though, it wasn't until they lost Uncle Ben that the lessons really sunk in.  All of a sudden they were living off of one income and hearing things like _I'm sorry, maybe next_ _tim_ e or _I don't think we really need that today_ , became the most common reaction to asking for things.  Eventually, he stopped asking at all.  Trusting that May would take care of the necessities and that there would always be the occasional surprise of getting a little something just for fun and he had no problem with that.  It made Christmas and birthdays more exciting anyway.  

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

That's why when winter rolled around and he found his coat in the closet to be just a tad bit too small and the zipper torn, he didn't say anything.  Coats were nice but layers worked too.  He could add an extra shirt and a hoodie under the coat and then it wouldn't matter too much that it didn't zip up or that the sleeves stopped an inch or two above his wrists.  They could get him a new coat on clearance after Christmas and if they bought it a size too big it would last at least two seasons.  

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

 

Two things happened to coincide with the first _really_ cold day of winter.  One, it was May's morning off from her primary job and two, it was an internship day.  With May home, he'd gotten distracted by their conversation at breakfast.  As such, he had to run out the door with very little time to spare, May chasing after him demanding that he get his coat.  "It's cold outside, Peter!  _Get your coat!_ "

 

He hadn't meant to forgo the coat.  He just didn't feel like he had time to grab it but he darted back inside to retrieve it nonetheless, rapidly sliding his hands through the sleeves as he came back down the hall.  "Okay, okay, I've got it on.  _Can I go now?_ "

 

May immediately cringed at the sight.  "You need a new coat.", she sighed as he pulled the unzipped front of the coat in as far as he could.

 

"This one's fine for now.  Besides, I have an undershirt on plus I have a hoodie.  We can get a new one later for next year.  It's fine, May.  I'll live.", Peter shrugged.  It really was the last of his concerns.  He was sure he had it all figured out.

 

Unconvinced May followed him out into the apartment hallway.  "I don't know.  I don't like the idea of you not having a coat..."

 

Peter just smiled at her.  "Then get me one for Christmas instead of legos!", he called behind him as he began to descend the stairs to the lobby.

 

"Not happening!", May shouted after him  "I like buying you legos for Christmas!", she added because it was true.  She saved all of their extra money during the year to make sure that Peter had a decent Christmas.  It was never much Usually a new pair of shoes, a few shirts, and a lego set.  Watching Peter open and immediately start building the lego set was her favorite part of the holiday.  Sighing, she went back inside to see if she could scrape enough together to get him a new coat now and still buy the legos later in the month.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Later that day, after school, Peter filed out of the school with all of the other students and quickly located his ride.  It was Friday and that meant lab day at the Avenger's Compound with Mr. Stark.  Ever since Homecoming, he's been going there once a week to work on suit updates or occasionally to train and even though he had been doing this for almost two months now, it was still exciting every time.  "Hey, Happy!", he said as he slid into the warm back seat of the town car.

 

"How was school, Kid.", Happy asked as he closed the back door, sealing away the cold winter air.

 

"It was fine.  I passed my history test!", he said still shivering slightly despite the fact that he'd only crossed the parking lot to get to the car.  He had severely underestimated how much his spider DNA affected him at a metabolic level.  Warming back up seemed to be taking longer than it should.  "Can, can we turn the heater up just a little bit?", he asked hesitantly.  Hoping that a little extra boost of heat would knock off the last of the chill.

 

Happy didn't answer but he did make it slightly warmer in the car and Peter was comfortably seated in the back working on his homework in no time.  Just as he'd finished all of his math and had a good bit of his history essay completed, they were pulling up to the front of the compound and happy was opening his door back up.  As he did so, Peter gasped as the frigid air hit his face.  Seeing the man looking at him with concern he tried to distract him.  "Think it'll snow soon?"

 

"God, I hope not.", Happy groused.  "You know, Kid, if you zipped that coat up it would work a whole lot better."

 

"It doesn't zip, besides I have a hoodie on under it.  It's fine.", Peter smiled through the shivers that were now wracking his body.  "I'm just going inside anyway."  After that, he scurried towards the front door.  He had long since learned where to go when he got there.  First, he was to go straight to the common room kitchen and grab a snack, then he could carry it down to the lab, where Mr. Stark would be waiting for him.

 

Once in the lab, snack in hand, Peter unceremoniously dropped his backpack onto the couch.  "Hey, Mr. Stark! What are we going to be working on today?", he called across the room as he started to pull open the bag of potato chips he'd gotten from the kitchen.  He didn't realize that it had been a mistake to leave the coat on as he did so.  It seemed like a good idea at the time since he wasn't quite warmed up yet but then Mr. Stark commented on it.

 

"Kid, what are you wearing?  Did you steal that from some poor hobo?", the man laughed, not really realizing that what he was saying was probably somewhat hurtful and embarrassing for Peter.

 

"N-no.., it's mine... it's just, sort of old and... It's nothing, Mr. Stark.  What are we working on today.", he replied as he hurriedly attempted to shuck off the improperly sized coat.

 

Still ignoring Peter's inquiries, Mr. Stark continued to press.  "Looks to me like you need a new one.  Does that one even close?"  Peter had turned bright red by now.  The man had picked the offending piece of outerwear up off the couch and was examining it with humor.  

 

"It's fine, sir!  Can, can we please, stop talking about my coat?", Peter begged.  He didn't want to have to explain his living situation to a _literal billionaire_.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

By the next Friday, Peter had thoroughly convinced May that he didn't need a new coat until after Christmas and he was grateful that those conversations had come to an end.  He didn't like it feeling like it was his fault that May was stressed out over money.  Not over something so simple as a winter coat.  He still had his hat and gloves from the previous winter and the layers were working out fine enough.  It's not like he planned on going out and playing in the snow.  He had patrolling to do and the suit had a heater.

 

At the end of the school day, Happy had the good sense not to mention the lack of proper winter wear again and just turned up the heat the moment he got back into the front seat of the car.  Mr. Stark, on the other hand, looked at him like he had done something wrong the moment he walked into the lab.  "Kid, you still haven't replaced that coat?  Do you have some sort of weird emotional attachment to it or what?", the man teased.

 

This made Peter feel extremely frustrated and he surprised even himself with his reaction.  "Just _stop it_!", he shouted in flustered irritation.  "It's just a coat, Mr. Stark.   _Please._   Just, just leave me alone about it."  Then as if the embarrassment wasn't enough to deal with, the man was not looking at him with concern.

 

However, concern didn't even start to cover what he was feeling at the moment.  The kid had been wearing the same cheap, ratty coat for a week and now it was snowing outside.  He knew the Parkers weren't loaded down with money or anything but he'd never really noticed much beyond the fact that the apartment they rented was quaint and that Peter was always fascinated by how quick he was to purchase new technology.  Now that he was looking the boy over, it seemed like there was maybe more to it.  How had he, _a genius_ , never noticed that the boy only seemed to own one pair of shoes and that he'd worn that same exact t-shirt to the lab at least three times over the last two months.  _Still, it was a coat, not a luxury car_.   "I wasn't trying to upset you, Pete.  What's going on?  I don't understand why you don't just get a new coat.  I know how cold you get.  You know Karen reports everything back to me.  Including how often you use the heater in the suit."  

 

Peter hung his head.  The very conversation he didn't want to have with the man was happening.  "They're expensive, sir. We don't have the money for a new one right now...  Now you know.  Are you happy now?", Peter said quietly towards the floor.  He didn't want to look up because there was no way that a person who had grown up with enough money to fill an Olympic sized swimming pool with one-hundred-dollar bills was going to understand.

 

"Kid...", he started but he really didn't know what to say.  He was sort of ashamed of himself for never realizing how tight things were for the Parker's, to begin with.  Then again, he supposed he'd never really bothered to find out.  He'd become so comfortable with his own resources that he'd forgotten that not everyone lives as comfortably as he does. "Why don't you let me buy you one then?", he reasoned because that was something he could easily do for the kid.

 

Peter scoffed.  "I don't need you to buy me anything, Mr. Stark.  You already do too much as it is.  You built me a suit _and you help me maintain it._   I'm not _stupid_.  Those things aren't free."

 

"I think I have enough money to spare to buy you a nice winter coat.", the man smiled.  " _I'm a billionaire._   It would be like, _pocket change_."

 

"I'm not a charity case.", Peter argued all of a sudden feeling exposed and vulnerable.  That was one thing he refused to become.  He and May had never needed anything from anyone else before and he wasn't ready to start that now.  Not over a dumb jacket.

 

Sadness washed over the man's body causing him to have to swallow back some of his pride as he fought back the feeling of protectiveness that arose within him.  "I never said you were, Pete.  I only want to _help you_.  That's all I've wanted for a long time.  _Let me_ help you, Kid."

 

Peter shifted on his feet.  The conversation was already uncomfortable and now the man was indicating that he might actually care about him.  His thoughts drifted back to the day of the ferry incident. Words like, ' _I'm proud of yo_ u.' and  ' _I wanted you to be better_ ', floated around in his head and an unexpected realization fell upon him.  The man really did just want to help him and maybe that sentiment rolled beyond superheroism.  Maybe there was more.  "I, I don't know, Mr. Stark...", he hesitated, confusing notions still swirling inside of him.

 

The man sighed at the boy's reluctance and tried another approach.  "Call it a perk of your internship.  A bonus of sorts.", he smirked.  "With all you do around here, you've earned it, Kid."  That seemed to do the trick because, at that moment, he could see Peter's shoulders relax and a small smile cross his face.

 

"Yes, sir, Mr. Stark.", Peter said with a smile.  "Can, can we maybe get started now.  You never said what we were going to work on today."

 

The next words to come out of his mouth were on an impulse but after the conversation, he's just had with the kid, he realized that the boy wasn't yet comfortable around him and maybe that was his own fault.  He decided it was time to make an effort to really get to know him and maybe this was a good day to do that.  "Oh, we aren't working on anything today, Mr. Parker.  We are going to that couch right over there, drinking hot cocoa and watching sappy Christmas movies all day."

 

"Wha-Why?", Peter asked incredulously.  He had never known his mentor to want to do anything with him other than science and the occasional day of close combat training.  

 

"Consider it part of your bonus.  A free day, or what have you.", he smirked in reply before having FRIDAY place an order for the hot drinks and a few delicate treats from a local shop.

 

That's how they spent the remainder of the afternoon.  Eating snacks and watching movies.  Peter had been surprised when the man sat down directly beside him, rather than pulling up a chair.  It was uncomfortable at first to have the man being so... casual with him.  It was nice, though and he hoped it would happen again because he could get used to that.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

That evening when he got home, May walked in a few minutes after him dropping her keys on the table with a heavy sigh.  It had been a double shift day and she was exhausted.  "How did it go with Mr. Stark today?", she asked as she walked towards her room to finally get out of her work clothes.

 

"It was fun.", Peter replied before going into a full explanation for the day's events.  Everything from the agreement to allow himself to be purchased a coat to drinking cocoa and watching holiday films with the man while sitting in close proximity.

 

Rather than looking upset as Peter had assumed she would at the concept of Mr. Stark buying him something as mundane as a coat she looked relieved.  "That's great, Peter.  He seems like a really good guy.  I'm glad he's able to do that for you.  I'm just sorry that I can't"

 

"It's not a big deal, May.", Peter reassured.  This was exactly why he didn't want to accept the gift in the first place.  "I'd be fine without it.  You do so much and I know you do.  I love you so much for working so hard to take care of me and--"

 

"--Peter.  I'm not upset.", she half-laughed.  "I'm happy you have someone else who can help you get the things that you need. I know you would be fine without it for a while but the fact is you do need one and if I can't get it for you right away, I'm glad that there is someone else who cares enough about you take care of it."

 

"I'm not a charity case...", Peter grumbled under his breath.  He didn't understand why May was so... okay with this.  He'd expected to have to explain himself.  Not the other way around.

 

"No, you're not.", May said softly as she crossed the room to wrap her arms around him.  "You've been working in that lab with him for two months.  You think you haven't maybe grown on his just a little bit?"

 

"He's, he's _Tony Stark_.--", Peter started as if that was explanation enough before May was cutting him off.

 

"--exactly.  _Tony Stark_ just spent his entire afternoon watching 'The Year Without a Santa Clause' and 'Elf' with you.  I know he's eccentric but that, _that is something else right there.",_ she said with a knowing smile.

 

"Maybe", Peter laughed because when she put it that way it did kind of sound like the man was trying to spend quality time with him outside of work. 

 

" _Maybe_ ", May reassured with one last squeeze before moving on to asking him about homework and his plans for the weekend.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The next day while he was at Ned's house a package was delivered and left directly on Peter's bed.  The hand-written note attached read:

 

_'Here's your new coat.  I hope you like red._

_Took the liberty to throw in a scarf and a new pair of_

_gloves and a hat.  Please, just tell me when you need_

_something. I'll always want to help you.  No matter_

_what it is._

_\-- Tony 'Mr. Stark'_


	2. A Shot in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Peter Needs Medical Attention

Spring Break was the best.  Mostly because it meant that Peter could patrol nearly every night, as much as he wanted to.  May was working and Ned was on a cruise. It wasn't like he had a whole lot of other activities lined up, so as he didn't even think twice as he climbed out of his window after dinner on a warm Wednesday night.

 

He wasn't expecting much.  The rest of the week had been slow.  Probably because with school being out, a lot of people were on vacation.  Not a lot to do for the little guy, when the little guy wasn't in town.  As such, he spent a good bit of time sitting on rooftops waiting for Karen to point him in the direction of something interesting to do.  Not that he minded the wait.  Sitting on top of the tallest building in Queens, kicking his feet in the air and watching the people wander around below him was still fascinating.  Even after all this time.  He could sit there all day and never get tired of it.

 

Then just as he was starting to think that he might like to go grab a hot dog or pretzel from the vendor he frequented on the corner, Karen alerted him of a crime in progress, less than a block away.  

 

Upon arrival, it didn't seem like much.  A man in a poorly constructed mask was attempting to threaten a young woman into handing over her purse.  He had a gun in his hand but Peter wasn't the least bit intimidated.  One of the first things, Mr. Stark, _well, Tony now_... had taught him was how to disarm an opponent.  They had practiced it a million and six times. So he lept down from the side of the building with a snappy quip to get the man's attention.

 

The gun now trained on him, he was able to tell the young woman to run.  Then without hesitation, he shot a web out and swung towards the man, knocking him over and sending him tumbling.  As he landed in front of him, the masked man got back to his feet, only for Peter to rapidly count through the well-practiced steps of removing the gun from the man's hands.  It was easy.  Practically muscle memory at this point.  

 

Once the weapon was in his own hand he tossed it aside and webbed it to the ground.  Despite the fact that Tony had insisted on teaching him how to aim and shoot, he refused to ever pull a trigger on another person.  With the gun secured, he turned back to the man just in time to react as he pulled the trigger on a second weapon.  "Dude!  What the heck! Why would you need two of those things?", he shouted as _he wasn't quite fast enough_ and the bullet seared through his shoulder.

 

The man didn't reply as much as he just turned to run away, expecting the inflicted injury to be enough to stop the vigilante from chasing after him.  Only, he didn't account for the fact that said vigilante had web shooters.  

 

With very little effort, Peter was able to web the man to the wall, first by the hand holding the second gun.  He really didn't want that to get pointed at him again.  Then a second shot to his frame to prevent him from getting away or pulling out any more weapons...  "Yeah, not so tough now, huh?", Peter grumbled through his teeth.  Having a healing factor didn't do anything for the burning sting, that was for sure.  "Karen, call the police and...dang, it!  Now there's a hole in my suit!", Peter whined as he started to exit the alley by carefully crawling up a nearby wall. 

 

It was then that he realized there was only _one_ hole in his suit and while that seemed like it would be a good thing, less to repair, that meant the bullet its self was still lodged in his shoulder.  "Alright, I can do this", he said to himself from the top of the building he'd paused on.  "Karen?  How do I remove the bullet?"

 

"With your healing factor, the wound has already started to close.  You require medical attention.  Would you like for me to contact Mr. Stark?"

 

"No!", Peter shouted in alarm.  He didn't need the man to know that he's stupidly allowed himself to get shot.  He would just get the bullet out himself and be healed by morning.  No big deal.  "Just tell me what to do to get it out."

 

"You would need to disinfect the area and reopen the wound in order to remove the bullet.  An x-ray would make finding the exact location easier.  I must warn you that by removing the object yourself you're risking permanent damage to your tendons and the threat of blood loss."

 

"I heal, Karen.", He hissed.  The adrenalin was wearing off and the pain was increasing.  He'd never been shot before and was already certain he never wanted to be shot again.  Maybe he would tiptoe around asking for some extra hand to hand combat training while school was still out.

 

"Indeed, but you don't regenerate.  Permanent damage is still possible.", The AI calmly explained.

 

Giving in to the AI's insistence as well as the current burning sensation that was _shooting_  through his shoulder, Peter relented. "Fine.  Contact Tony.", he said as he laid himself down on the rooftop.  He could try to get back to his apartment in a moment.  Right now he needed a second to breathe through the waves of throbbing agony.  

 

Before he had time to catch his breath, Tony's image appeared in his vision.   "Kid!  What did you do?  _Karen said you got shot_.  Please tell me that you're not in some ally somewhere bleeding out...", the man rambled in a mild panic.

 

"I'm not bleeding out.", Peter groused.  "It just hurts..."

 

"I'll bet it does.  Karen said it hit you in the shoulder, right?  Did it come out?  Is there and entrance and an exit wound?"

 

"No.  It's still in there and Karen said I shouldn't try to take it out myself."

 

"Jesus, Kid...", Tony groaned.   "I'll be there in ten minutes."  Peter could hear the boosters of the Iron Man suit firing up as he lay there.  He was starting to regret his decision to call the man because being carried through the air by Iron Man ...again... sounded pathetic.  Then only a few seconds later he was jolted out of his thoughts when Tony shouted again before ending the call. "...and don't touch it."  

 

As he lay there, staring at the sky he briefly wondered what was going to happen once Tony actually got there another realization hit him.  Aunt May.  She was going to freak out if she found out he's been shot.  He was trying to come up with the best way to handle that situation when the loud thud of the Iron Man suit landing sounded above his head.  "Oh, hey Mr. Stark..."

 

"Don't you ' _oh, hey, Mr. Stark_ ' me.", the man mocked as he stepped out of the metal that had previously been encased in.   "How bad is it?"

 

"Could be worse?", Peter said as he tried to push through the pain in order to sound as casual as possible.  He didn't want to cry like a baby in front of his superhero turned mentor.

 

Tony scoffed and rolled his eye's in the boy's direction.  He felt bad for him really.  He of all people knew how painful a gunshot wound could be and Peter was just a kid.  "Right."

 

"I mean, come on, Tony, it could have been my head and not my shoulder!", Peter defended but his choice in words were probably lacking if the grimace that made its way to the man's face was anything to go by.

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tony knelt down beside Peter to try and get a better look at the already healing bullet hole.  "Let's, let's not talk about that, yeah?"  After a few minutes of examination and several sympathetic noises later, Tony returned to his suit.  "Can I pick you up?  We really need to get back to the compound so we can deal with this before it completely heals."

 

Resigning himself to the uncomfortable flight, Peter sighed.  "Fine."  He had expected the man to grab him up under his armpits as he had before and braced himself for the jarring discomfort but instead he scooped him up with one hand under his knees while the other came across his shoulders.

 

Pulling the boy in close, Tony looked down at Peter's scrunched up face.  "Is this alright?  Do you need me to ease up somewhere?  I'm not trying to hurt you.  It's gonna feel like a really long flight, Kid."

 

"It's fine.", Peter assured.  It wasn't like he was comfortable and pain-free but this was way better than he'd expected.  He could handle this.

 

"We're going to be off on the count of three.  Might jostle you a bit but I'll be careful okay.", the man soothed as Peter nodded and looked at him with confusion.  Since when was Tony ever so... gentle?

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

By the time they made it back to the medical wing of the compound, Peter had been seconds away from begging the man to put him down if only for a moment.  In fact, he nearly cried when he was finally placed on a bed.  "Thanks...", Peter sighed out as settled himself into a more comfortable position on the cot.

 

"Don't get too comfy there, Kid.  We still need to dig that bullet out.", the man said seriously as he carried over some small object that turned out to be something of a portable x-ray machine.  

 

"Can you get it out, Mr. Stark?", Peter asked with trepidation as the man studied the images while simultaneously flipping through different websites and medical books that had been laying around the facility.   

 

"I think I've got the gist of it.  Now, look, I'm gonna stick an IV in you and we're going to see how Capsicle's pain medication works on your metabolism."

 

Peter cringed.  He did not want an IV and more than he wanted to have Tony mucking around in his shoulder but it didn't seem to matter because the man was already yanking off the top part of his suit and grabbing at his hand.  "Do you know what you're doing?', Peter asked, unable to keep the fear out of his tone.

 

Tony sighed, "I've had basic medical training and Rhodey's taught me plenty.  Plus, I'm a genius.  I think I can figure it out as I go alone.  Unless you _want_ to go to a hospital but then we'd have to give up your identity and what not."

 

"No!  No hospitals.  I just, I just don't know if it's such a good idea for you--"

 

" _Do not_ finish that sentence, Kid.", the man said without humor as he started cleaning off the area meant for the IV to be inserted.

 

"I don't want to do this, sir.", Peter whined while Tony placed a tourniquet on his arm.

 

"Yeah?  Well then don't get shot.", the man deadpanned before jabbing the needle into his arm.

 

"Gah!", Peter shouted at the needled slide into his vein before hissing out the only defense he could come up with in the moment. "It's not like I _tried_ to get shot..."

 

"Could have fooled me.  _I know_ that  _you know_ how to disarm a guy and frankly, I would have thought you'd be able to use your webs or something to keep from getting close enough to do it that way at all."

 

"I didn't know he had _another one_!", Peter strained as he continued to try and defend himself against Tony's accusations.

 

"Another what? Another gun?  Pete, You have an AI.  you didn't bother to scan for weapons before you jumped in there all _guns-a-blazing?_ "

 

"No... I mean, I didn't think about it.  _Why would he need another one?_ "

 

"Uh... In case someone knocks the first one out of his hands I would presume...", the man sarcastically spat before drawing up a dose of what Peter assumed was the pain medication. "Come on, you're smarter than that."  Peter didn't argue.  He watched as the man floundered between attaching the IV bag, that now had the medication in it and looking over his shoulder.

 

"What?", Peter asked with concern.  He couldn't figure out what his mentor could possibly be looking at over his shoulder.  There was nothing there and no one else was in the building. 

 

Tony sighed.  "Maybe, maybe you should use the bathroom or something before we do this...", he mumbled.

 

Peter used his one good hand to cover his pinkening face.  "Oh my God... are you kidding me, Mr. Stark?  I'm not five!"

 

"Yeah... but... I have no idea how these drugs are going to affect you.  You could be knocked off your butt for hours.", the man reasoned, not making eye contact with the boy.  "I'd rather not have to figure it out later."

 

"Fine.", Peter conceded because the man had a very good point.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Twenty minutes later Peter was feeling better than ever as he laid on the cot rolling his head from side to side.  "This is awesome.  It's like... like I'm on a boat.  Wait... are we on a boat, Mr. Stark?"

 

"No, Kid.  We're in the Medical Wing because somebody decided to be a superhero and dive in head first...  _then get sho_ t."

 

"Who?", Peter asked in shocked innocence as he waited with rapt interest for Tony to answer him.

 

Not yet realizing just how high, Peter was at the moment, Tony looked at him with an eyebrow quirked.  "Are you serious right now?", he asked as he tried to measure the boy's coherency.

 

"No... I'm _Spider-man_.", Peter whispered back causing Tony to laugh.  "I wish I was Sirius."

 

"Okay", Tony replied, elongating the word for emphasis.  "Well, _Spider-man_... can you be still.  This is kind of precise work I'm doing here."

 

Peter didn't seem to notice and continued with his train of thought despite Tony's confusion.  "He can turn into a dog.  How cool is that?"

 

Now completely lost, Tony used his own hands to force the kid to lay still.  " _Come again_?"

 

" _Sirius... Sirius Black_.", Peter replied as that were clear enough for anyone to understand.  "In Harry Potter, he can turn into a dog. I love dogs!"  When Tony continued to look back and forth between him and his shoulder Peter had a brief moment of clarity. "That's, that's not what you were talking about?"

 

Tony huffed a laugh because the kid was _ridiculous_.  "Why don't you go to sleep or something, Kid."  He had sort of hoped that's what was going to happen when he gave the boy the drugs to being with but then again, this _was_ _sort of_ entertaining.  At least, for the moment, the kid was laying still and he was able to get the incision done.  All that was left now was to get the bullet out and sew him back up.

 

Peter made an uncomfortable face and started to fidget where he lay. "I can't you keep pulling on my arm."

 

This caused Tony to still in his actions.  He was doing some pretty deep digging but he thought the boy was alright up until that statement.  "It shouldn't hurt... do we need more drugs?"

 

"It doesn't hurt it just feels... weird", he said before Tony set back to work.  They really did need to do this quickly.  His healing would work against them.   Then suddenly there was strong pressure in his shoulder that felt an _awful lot like pain._ "Ow! Okay, that hurt!"

 

"Well, that was the worst part.", Tony mumbled as he examined the bullet to make sure it was whole.

 

Peter face lit up as the discomfort had passed. "What's the best part?", he asked with genuine excitement.

 

Tony rolled his eyes.  "The best part is that the bullet's out and we're almost done.", Tony said flatly.  "You'll be out of here and in your own bed sleeping soon enough."

 

"That doesn't' sound fun at all, Tony.", Peter pouted as if he'd been expecting a much more interesting answer.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry", Tony said facetiously.  "Were you hoping that we would get done here and go to the Pizza Buffet something?"

 

Peter continued to try and watch as the man sewed up his arm before musing out loud.  "I do like their Pizza."

 

"What they serve isn't Pizza.  It's cardboard with toppings.", Tony quipped as he tied off the loose end and started to clean up the area.

 

" _It is_?", Peter gasped, eyes wide with horror.

 

Laughing, Tony placed a hand on the boy's good shoulder.  "No, Pete.  It's just gross.  One of these days I'm going to take you out to get some real pizza."

 

" _All_ pizza is real, Mr. Stark.", Peter spoke out in dreamy assurance while Tony disconnected the IV.

 

"Alrighty. In theory, you should be able to burn the rest of this stuff off pretty quickly.  Then I'll fly you home."

 

"So, no pizza?", Peter frowned.

 

Tony couldn't help but laugh again.  "Do you _want_ pizza.", he asked already knowing the answer.  The kid probably needed to eat anyway.  Might help him heal up that much faster.

 

Getting more excited than was strictly necessary, Peter looked up at his mentor with a wide grin. "Yes!", he shouted childishly.

 

"Fine.  I'll order pizza but then, you are definitely going _home_.  When does your aunt get back from work?"

 

Seeming to have already sobered up ever so slightly, Peter shot up into a sitting position with only a slight bit of discomfort.  "Shoot!  I completely forgot about Aunt May!  She'll be home at eleven."

 

"Then we're still good.  It's only ten.", Tony placated  "Maybe give her a call when you aren't quite as high as a kite.", the man smirked.  "I'm going to go grab you some clothes.  You'll need to leave the suit here for repairs."

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

A phone call to May and a whole pizza later.  Tony was dropping Peter off on top of his building.  "Kid, next time you need something like that, just call me, will ya? The whole AI contacting me with minimal explanation freaks me out."

 

"I can't call you.", Peter said as if the man was being absurd.

 

"Why not?", Tony asked in irritation.  He couldn't think of any reason why the kid wouldn't be able to contact him.

 

"I don't have your number.  Only Karen can contact you.  I have to call Happy."

 

Tony's face fell from irritation to neutral.  "Huh.", he said as he held out his hand to receive the boy's phone before rapidly inserting his information but not without a few stern warnings.  "Call me if you need _anything_."  He said before firing up his boosters.    " _D_ o _not_ hand my number out to anyone, I mean it, kid.", he said, pausing again once he'd made it off the ground.  Then just as he was about to shoot off into the sky he raised his faceplate to list off one more demand.  " _and don't get shot!_ " 

 

All Peter could do was shout a quick, 'yes, sir', with a mock salute before the man was practically out of sight.  At least now he knew who to call when he needed medical attention.   


	3. Pajamas and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Peter Needs A place to Crash

As Peter sat in the living room of his apartment, his head resting on the back of the couch as he stared at the ceiling, while May paced back and forth in front of him.  He had heard this same rant for the last three days in a row and honestly he was fairly sure he could quote the most animated highlights and had memorized his own responses by now.  "I can't go!  Someone needs to be here when you get back from patrols.", May reasoned for the third time that day alone.

 

"I'll be fine, May.  Tony would know if I wasn't.", he answered in monotone.  He was tired of going in circles about this.

 

May continued to pace.  Peter was somewhat concerned she was going to wear a hole into the rug below her.  "Well, who's going to make sure you eat dinner?"

 

Bored with the current conversation but knowing better than to get up and walk out, Peter replied with the same lack of enthusiasm as before.  "I'm fifteen, May.  I know how to feed myself."

 

Pausing to sit on the couch beside her nephew, May sighed.   "You're right.  I'm overreacting, right?  I should go."

 

"Yep.", Peter answered, not bothering to get too excited because he knew the conversation was just going to turn right back around a few moments later.  "If it means a promotion, then you should go.  Then you could drop the late shifts a the diner."

 

May sighed again in discontent.  "Or we could just have more money in savings."

 

"Either way, May, you should go.  I can take care of myself.", Peter once again assured.  He didn't know how many more times he could say that.  "It's only for one night."

 

"I don't know but... what if you get hurt... or sick.", May said before looking poignantly in his direction.  "... _or shot_."

 

Peter just sighed because he'd already answered to that twelve times and he was really tired of the fact that his having been shot _one time_  was continually being brought up _by both adults_ in his life.  "What if I stay with Ned or something.  I won't patrol.", he offered, deciding that he could take a night off from patrolling if it meant May going to do something she wanted to do.

 

"You think I didn't already think of that?  Peter, that's the same weekend that they're going to visit Ned's cousins in Utah."

 

Yeah, Peter had forgotten about that.  "What if, what if I ask...", he hesitated as May watched him with interest as she waited for him to finish his thought.  Taking a deep breath, he started over.  "What if I ask Mr. Stark if I can stay with him."

 

May raised her eyebrows to the point that they were practically hidden in her hairline.  "That's not a bad idea.", he hummed.  "He could make sure you don't do anything impetuous and goodness knows he can afford to feed you for a couple of days."  She was then back to pacing and chewing relentlessly on her thumbnail.  "Then again... maybe it's a little too presumptuous..."

 

Rolling his eyes, Peter stood up in front of his aunt, if nothing else but to stop her pacing.  "It's fine.  If it means you'll go to the conference then I'll call him."   When May nodded he took a deep breath and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  He's had the man's number for all of two weeks and never once dialed it.  He considered sending a text first but thought better of it and just bit the bullet.  "Mr. uh, Mr. Stark?  It's me, Peter, Peter Parker. I--"

 

"I know who you are, Kid.", the man quipped from the other side of the line.  He had been smiling when he said it but Peter had no way of knowing that.  This wasn't a video call like in his suit.  

 

"Oh.", Peter finally said after a slight pause.  "I mean, of course, you do.  I was, well, _May was_ just wondering if, uh, if I could..."

 

Being as the kid had never called him before he didn't want to blow him off but at the same time, Pepper was glaring at him from across the room full of board members. Tony suddenly felt the need to urge the boy alone in his request.  "What did you need, Pete?  Spit it out.  I'm in a meeting, here."

 

Gasping that information, Peter jumped right into a whole new spiel. "Oh!  um, never, nevermind.  I can call you back later.  It's fine.  Really."

 

Stopping the kid before he had time to hang up on him, Tony jumped in.  "No, now you have me interested.  Wondering if you could, what?"

 

Peter stumbled over his words again.  He thought maybe he'd gotten out of having to ask right that moment but it appeared that he'd grabbed Tony's attention.  "Um. Stay, stay with you at the, uh, compound this weekend.  May has a business thing and she's being all weird and won't let me stay by myself so, so she wanted me to ask you... since I can't stay with Ned, I mean.  It's not like--"

 

Tony smiled to himself as he cut the boy off.  Having Peter there overnight might be fun.  He certainly enjoyed having him around. He was a  bundle of delightful energy and just, in general, a good kid.  "--It's fine, Kid.  Happy's already picking you up from school, you'll just what, spend the night?"

 

"Um, yeah.  Just the one night.  But you don't really have to do this if you don't want to.  We could just tell May that you're going to, I dunno, check in on me or something...  She--"

 

"--Kid! I already said it's fine.", Tony said, cutting him off in favor of getting back to his seat before Pepper started sending out threats.  "I'll see you on Friday. I need to get back to this meeting."

 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

 

By the time the weekend came around Peter was more than excited about the idea of staying at the compound.  He sort of talked himself into believing that this was more of a splendid retreat, _an opportunity to hone his skills_ versus May overprotectively deciding that he shouldn't be left alone.  He had superpowers, for crying out loud. 

 

Walking into the building, he chose to follow his regular routine.  So, after grabbing a snack he carried his backpack and his duffle bag all the way to the lab.  Tony greeted him with the usual smile and the more recently ruffling of his hair, of which he protested despite the fact that he kind of enjoyed the added attention. "Hey there, Kid.  Got you pajamas and toothbrush?  All ready for our sleepover?"

 

"It's not a sleepover, Mr. Stark.", Peter said as he rolled his eyes in an attempt to cover up the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth.  

 

"Oh yeah?  Well, what is it then?  A slumber party?  Pajama Party?  ...Or is this just an overnight stay at the 'Hôtel de luxe par Stark'?", the man laughed. mostly to himself.

 

Peter just looked at him unamused and started to eat the apple he'd carried in.  "I could have stayed by myself you know.", he said in all seriousness.  "I have actual superpowers.  It's not like anything bad was going to happen."

 

"Says the kid t _hat got himself shot,_ what, two and half weeks ago?", the man smiled with glee.  "I think your aunt was justified in thinking that _maybe_ you could use a _little_ supervision."

 

Choosing to not dignify the man's assessment, Peter took the last few bites of apple and started washing his hands on off in the nearby sink.  "What are we working on today, Tony?"

 

"Well, we just finished repairing and updating your suit so I thought maybe we'd work on mine.  You good with that?"

 

Looking at the man with nothing but awe, Peter took a deep breath.  "That sounds awesome."

 

"Then, Later, since you don't have to rush home, I thought we'd go out for some  _real pizza._ The good, non-cardboard kind.", Tony granted with a smile.  

 

" _What are you talking about_?", Peter asked in confusion, clearly not remembering the pizza based conversation they had while he was under the influence of the Patriotic Pain Killers.

 

He had wondered if the kid would know what he was referring to and laughed with sheer delight when he didn't.  He'd have to get FRIDAY to play back the footage later.  "Nevermind.  We're going out for pizza that's all you need to know.", he laughed while Peter continued to look at him as if he'd somehow lost his mind.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Several hours later, Peter was in the passenger side seat in one of Tony's expensive cars.    That was new.  He'd only ever gone anywhere with Happy driving.  It felt kind of nice to be there.  Like he was _important_ because surely Tony only drove important people around _himself_ in his _personal_ car.  He enjoyed the ride, even though, Tony seemed to like playing his music way too loud.  He was eager to try whatever pizza the man was raving about the whole way there.  

 

He was surprised when what they pulled up to was a dinky looking, hole-in-the-wall, pizza joint.  It was tiny, only holding about six tables and the walls were covered with artful graffiti and neon light fixtures.  It looked like something out of an old eighties movie.  "Is this where we're going, Tony?"

 

"Yup.", the man said popping the 'p' at the end for dramatic effect.  "Best pizza in New York.  Hands down.  They make their own dough, cultivate their own cheese and source all their toppings locally.  Can't find a better pie anywhere."

 

Peter looked dubiously through the windows of the shop but it sure sounded good and once they walked inside, he realized it _smelled good_ as well.

 

Soon they were seated at one of the small tables.  It didn't take long as the majority of their business seemed to be take-out and delivery.  It took a little while longer for the piping hot crust covered in gooey goodness to be delivered to their table and Peter's mouth was already watering. "I may never eat Pizza Buffet again.", he hummed as he took the first bite of the giant slice of pizza Tony had served him."

 

"Good.  Because that's _gross_.", Tony quipped as he took a bite himself.

 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

 

Back at the compound, Peter wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself.  Tony had suggested that it was getting late so rather than going back down to the lab, they should go upstairs to his suite to watch a movie.  Peter had watched movies with the man a few times at this point but in the lab.  This was different.  He'd never been to that part of the compound before.  Excitement mingled with nervousness at the idea of being allowed into the man's personal space.  Lost in thought he jumped a little when the elevator dinged and FRIDAY announced that they'd arrived at the requested floor.  "Calm down, Kid.", the man laughed at his jitteriness.

 

"I am calm.", Peter assured as he made his way into the large sitting area with his duffle bag clenched tightly in his hands.  

 

"Come here.", the man said as he waved his hand for Peter to follow him past what looked like a kitchen and bar then up a curved flight of stairs into a large hallway.  "This", he said while pointing to a door on the right-hand side, "...is your room.  The bathroom is two doors down on the same side.  My room is across the hall over here.", he added pointing to a set of double doors located across the way.  "Now, why don't you go get comfortable and meet me back downstairs at the couch."

 

Peter smiled and nodded as he walked into the room that Tony had pointed him towards.  He'd expected to find a guest room but this looked more like... a room _for him._   It was adorned with red and blue and the walls were covered in framed Star-Wars posters.  There was a bookshelf loaded with books on everything from engineering to chemistry and the desk seemed to be well stocked with pencils, notebooks and graph paper.  Then it hit him, "he said 'your room", he whispered quietly to himself with a small smile.  

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Standing at the top of the stairs he could see that his mentor had already changed into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.  All of a sudden he was very aware that he was wearing a pair of NASA pajama pants with a matching button-down pajama top.  At least he hadn't packed his Thor pajamas, he thought as he descended the staircase.  

 

"There you are", Tony greeted with a smile.  "Don't you look cute.", he cooed as he reached over to ruffle his hair for the second time that day while Peter wildly waved his hands around his head in a half-hearted attempt to get the man to stop.  "Ready to watch a movie?  I'm thinking, Weird Science or Back to the Future...", the man said as he took a seat on the large couch.  "What do you think?"

 

"Either one is fine with me.  I've never seen the first one.", Peter said as he shifted from foot to foot, unsure of where he was supposed to be sitting. 

 

"Wierd Science it is then...", he said as he eyed the boy standing beside him.  "Are you going to sit down by any chance?"

 

"Oh!  Yeah... um... right here?", he asked looking at the empty spot on the couch.

 

"Uh, yeah.  Unless you want to sit on the floor...", the man said laughing at the kid's generally antsy behavior.  He was acting  _ridiculous_.

 

"Right.", Peter said as he dropped himself onto the cushion with a slight blush.  _It had been sort of a silly question_.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

By the time the movie was most of the way through, it was already getting extremely late.  They hadn't even started it until after ten and had paused it at some point to make popcorn. Despite the fact that Peter was more than used to staying up well past midnight on any given Weekend... something about sitting on the comfortable couch watching a movie was making him tired.  He kept finding himself having to stifle yawns and resist the urge to just lay down on the cousions like he would if it were May.  

 

Instead, he started to slowly lean back onto the cushions and scootching forward so that he could be reclined as possible while still able to see the screen.  Tony noticed and huffed a laugh.  "Is it past spiderling bedtime already?  I'm pretty sure you've been out later than this patrolling before."

 

"I know but's dark in here and your couch is comfortable... it's making me _tired_.  Sorry, Mr. Stark.", Peter grumbled at the man's teasing.  

 

Tony reached over and grabbed Peter by the head pulling him down onto his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him, causing Peter to stiffen slightly.   He hadn't been expecting that.  "You don't apologize for being tired, you doofus... and stop calling me _Mr. Stark_."

 

"Mm-hmm, sorry, Tony.", Peter said in contentment as he slowly started to melt into the man's embrace _because it was nice._

 

Tony looked down at him and smiled as he gave he sleepy boy a tight squeeze. "Apology accepted", he said softly before changing his tone to much more of a teasing one. "Now be quiet so we can hear the rest of this movie."  

 

Peter laughed a small tired laugh but didn't say anything else.  Mostly because he was asleep before the final credits rolled.  "So, what did ya think, Kid?", he asked as the movie ended.  When the boy didn't answer he looked down at him. "Kid? ...Oh.  You're asleep, huh?  Guess I should have expected that."  Then he sat there for a full five minutes trying to decide how to proceed.  He felt oddly trapped.  Not, like physically restrained but more like, when a cat comes and sits on your lap and you feel like some kind of a monster for even thinking about moving it.

 

He finally, decided that kids were not the same as cats, therefore, he should be the responsible adult that Pepper was always telling him he was supposed to be and wake the kid up to send him to an actual bed.  Taking a deep breath he started to poke the boy in the arm.  "Hey, Kid, wake up time.  You need to go to bed."

 

"Mister Stark?", Peter asked in sleepy confusion.

 

"That's me.", he replied with a smile before taking a deep breath and pulling himself up off the couch leaving the kid to have to steady himself so as to not fall completely over. "Come on, now... up you get.  Bedtime."  

 

Unsteadily rising to his feet he started towards the stairs, at his mentor's request. "Are you going to bed?"

 

Scoffing, Tony followed the kid up the stairs.  "Uh, no.  _I don't have a bedtime_.  I just sort of eventually fall asleep..."

 

Peter scrunched up his face as he looked over his shoulder.  "I'm not sure that's healthy Mr. St-- Tony."

 

"Probably not, but it is what it is.  Now _you_ hurry up and get to bed.  I'll make you some pancakes or something in the morning.". he said flippantly as he watched the kid walk towards the bathroom nodding his head in response.  "Good night, Kid!", he called as he started back down the stairs.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The next morning Peter woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes.  Quietly slipping out of his room, he peeked over the railing to see into the kitchen and had to hold back a laugh when he spotted Tony standing by the stove in an apron.  He was humming to himself as he flipping another pancake onto a stack that had to have been at least thirty high.  Smiling at the scene, he started hopping down the stairs.  "Mr. Stark?"

 

"The one and only.", Tony quipped, never taking his eyes off of the pancake he was currently watching.  "... and it's Tony, Kid.  How'd you sleep?"

 

"Good.", Peter hummed as he watched the man pile yet another pancake onto the tower.  "I can't believe you actually made pancakes."

 

Measuring out another perfect serving, Tony poured more batter onto the griddle.  "I told you I was going to make them.  Why would I lie about that, Pete?"

 

"Well, I thought you would like, order them or something.", Peter admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

Tony looked over his shoulder at him and rolled his eyes.  "Despite what Pepper might tell you, _I can cook_ I'll have you know.", he said as started putting together a plate for the kid.

 

"Thank you, sir.", Peter chirped as the man placed a huge plate in front of him and slid a bottle of syrup his way before making a plate of his own.

 

"You're welcome.", Tony said as he started cutting into his own breakfast.  "What time is May getting back?"  He'd liked having the kid there and was maybe, sort of, angling to get another night out of him.  Of course, Peter didn't know that and immediately took the question the wrong way.

 

"Um... sometime after dinner.  I can't remember exactly." He'd kind of hoped Tony was going to let him spend the day there.  Maybe even talk him into some combat training later but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.  "I can go back whenever though.  I'll be fine, Tony.", Peter said with all the sincerity he could muster but he was really kind of disappointed.

 

"Actually I was going to suggest that if she's not getting in until late, that you could just stay another night."

 

Trying to suppress the majority of his enthusiasm Peter took a calming breath.  "Really, sir?  Are you sure?"

 

"Of course I'm sure.  That room up there is yours."  What he didn't say was that he'd had that room thrown together the moment the boy had asked him if he could stay over.  He'd had originally had a room set aside for him on the common floor but that felt too far away and this seemed like a much better arrangement.  Smiling, he patted the teenager on the shoulder.  "You know, anytime you need a place to crash, I've got you.  You can stay here as much as you like."

 

"Thanks, Tony.", Peter said with a grin. He never thought he'd see the day where he had his own room, not just in the Avenger's Compound but in _Iron Man's personal suite.  "_ I'd really like that. _"_


	4. Send me Away to the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Peter Needs Money for a Field Trip

Late Spring meant two things at Midtown School of Science and Technology.  It meant Prom for the Juniors and Seniors and the biggest field trip of the year for Freshman and Sophomores.  Peter fell into the latter category and this year's trip was a _really big one_. The school had managed to schedule something of a lock-in at a marine museum on the coast.  They would be sailing, studying sea life, taking a walking tour of the beach at dusk and sleeping right beside the giant fish tanks installed in the building's largest meeting room.  All in all, it sounded like the trip of a lifetime.  The only problem was that because it was an overnight field trip this year, it was _expensive_.  Like one-hundred-and-seventeen dollars kind of expensive.  

 

Peter had sort of resigned himself that there was no way he would be able to go.  Just because he was there on a scholarship didn't mean that it extended to extracurricular activities and despite the fact that the trip took place over the span of two school days it was still wasn't covered.  The worst part was, the school only gave about three weeks notice before the money was due so there wasn't even a whole lot of time to try and scrounge it up.  

 

At first, Ned seemed to be more disappointed than Peter about his inability to attend.  Peter had known long before the announcement that no matter what the trip was or how much it cost it was likely not in the budget.  While Ned was a great friend he sometimes had trouble understanding how Peter could be so passively accepting of something so disappointing as not being able to go on the mother of all field trips.  "Dude, how can you be so calm about it?  Like, don't you feel like it's unfair or, or anything?"

 

"Not, really.  I mean, sure, it sucks but I knew I wouldn't be able to go.  I told you that.  It's just not in the budget."

 

"Even with your aunt's new job?"

 

"Well, I mean, she _just_ got promoted.  There are things that need to be paid off and she really needs to get the car fixed... A field trip isn't that big of a deal compared to those things.  Besides, you can tell me all about it."

 

"It is a big deal!", Ned emphasized by throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.  "You're going to miss out on the coolest trip the school has ever organized!  Who know's what they'll come up with next year!"

 

Getting more and more annoyed by the fact that his friend was annoyed _at his lack of annoyance_ he finally snapped. "It's fine, Ned... can we please stop talking about it!"

 

Then out of nowhere, MJ plopped down at the lunch table beside them glaring at Ned. "Yeah, quit making him feel bad about something he has no control over.", she said, leaving Peter to wonder how the heck she knew what they were talking about, to begin with.  Not to mention annoyed by her assumptions.

 

"Wh-what?  I don't feel bad about it.  I'm just _tired of talking about it_.", he groused.

 

"Whatever, loser.", she replied flippantly as she stood back up and headed out of the room.  "I going to the library to study.  Don't forget that we have decathlon practice today!"

 

Ned rolled his eyes and continued to sit quietly beside Peter for several minutes before he spoke up again.  "Why don't you ask Mr. Stark?"

 

"Ned!", Peter half shouted as he dropped his head onto his folded arms that were resting on the table.  "I'm not asking him for _money_."

 

"Why not?  I bet he'd give it to you.", the other boy insisted.

 

"That's _why_ I'm not asking him for it.", Peter replied firmly.  Anything else he might consider bringing up but he drew the line at asking the man for cash.

 

Ned listened with disbelief as Peter continued his defiant narrative. "That makes no sense.", he started shaking his head.

 

"Yes, it does.", Peter asserted before dropping into a more sheepish tone.  "I don't want him to think that all I care about is his money or something."

 

Rolling his eyes, Ned laid a hand on his friend's tense shoulder.  "How often do you actually ask him for stuff?"

 

"Well, there was that one time I asked him if I could spend the night and _I did_ ask him if he could help me get a new graphing calculator when mine got stolen a couple of weeks ago... other than that... I guess, never really.", Peter conceded.  "...but those things aren't the same as asking him for over a hundred dollars so I can go on a _non-mandatory_ field trip.

 

"Yeah, but didn't he buy you a coat over the winter because he didn't want you to go without one?", Ned prodded with a serious look about him.

 

Peter couldn't deny that one.  The man had absolutely bought him an entirely new set of outwear just because he didn't want him to have to wait until May had the extra money to replace his outgrown jacket.  "Yeah, but that was different.", Peter practically whined.

 

"He wouldn't want you to be left out because of a stupid fee.", Ned tried to reason.  "You're like, _the only one_ not signed up."

 

"I'll think about it.", Peter finally groaned mostly to get Ned to stop talking about it but the look on his friends face told him that he was probably going to have to actually follow through at some point.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

They ended up having similar discussions almost daily and the most recent one nearly ended in a fight as Ned admitted that _he didn't even want to go_ if Peter wasn't going because he would have literally no one to hang out with.  Peter had tried to interject that MJ would be there but Ned reminded him that after hours they would be separated by sex and he'd be left _alone_ with on the boy's side of the room.  This only proved to make Peter feel worse than he already did.  He wouldn't be able to mask his disappointment much longer.

 

Because the fact was, that the closer they got to the day of the trip the more excited everyone around him was getting.  If Peter was being honest with himself _he did want to go_ and _he did feel completely left out_.  It didn't matter though, because wanting to go didn't make the fee magically appear and he only had until Monday to get it turned in.  As such by the time school let out and he was climbing into the car with Happy, it would be an understatement to say that he was in a bad mood. "Hey Happy.", he grumbled as he hurriedly piled into the car.

 

"What's wrong with you, Kid?  You in some kind of a mood today?  Hormones?", the man laughed but his eyes betrayed him.  There was a genuine spark of concern in them as he spoke.

 

"I'm fine.", Peter said trying to fake a better mood.  "Let's just get to the compound.  I guess I'm kind of hungry."  It wasn't a complete lie but it certainly wasn't the reason for his irritable mood.  He really hadn't eaten much lunch.  Since he and Ned had been on the verge of arguing at that point he'd tossed half of his food and bolted out of the room to go hide in the library.   

 

"Well, how about we stop for some cheeseburgers?", Happy offered, the concern on his face never wavering.

 

"Sure, Happy, that would be great.", Peter said with a half smile, though he was certain it didn't look genuine.  It was the best he had to offer at the moment.  He felt incredibly torn.  He was devastated that he couldn't go on the trip but he also felt incredibly guilty for feeling that way.  If May found out, she would feel obligated to work an extra shift just to make it possible.   He didn't want to be responsible for that.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Once back at the compound, Peter skipped going to the kitchen, since Happy had already provided him with a hearty snack and went straight to the lab.  "Hey, Kiddo!", Tony called happily from across the room.  "Happy said you've got something for me."

 

"Oh, yeah.  He said you would want this.", Peter half-heartedly smiled. He slowly crossed the room and handed over the bag with the extra cheeseburger that Happy had ordered for him to hand deliver to Tony. 

 

Tony smiled a genuine smile as he unwrapped the burger and took a bite. "This is the greatest food known to man, Pete.  A good old fashioned American cheeseburger."

 

"Happy said you would say that.", Peter said with forced enthusiasm as he tried to keep up the front that everything was just peachy.

 

"Yeah?  Well, I suppose he would know.", Tony said as ate the last bite and crumpled up the wrapper, tossing it into the trashcan beside his desk.  "Now, what's up with you?  You've been acting weird since you got here."

 

Rolling his eyes, Peter took a seat beside his mentor.  "I've only been here for, like, five minutes, Tony."

 

"...and you've acted weird for all five of them.", Tony noted with a smirk.  "You haven't even pestered me about what we're doing today yet."

 

"Well... what _are we_ doing today?", Peter asked flatly.  He had almost given up on pretending that he wasn't in a bad mood.  It clearly wasn't working.  Tony knew him way too well at this point and Happy had probably clued him in too since the man had mentioned they'd talked before he got there.  It was a lost cause really.

 

"What do you want to do today, Kiddo?  You look beat.  Something happen at school?"

 

Peter sighed and sunk further into the chair he was sitting on.  "No... well, sort of... It's, it hard to explain.", he finally admitted.

 

"Let's go to the couch, yeah?  We can just chill out and watch some reruns for a while.", he smiled as he stood up and grabbed Peter by the elbow to drag him across the room towards the small sitting area.

 

After sitting on the couch for nearly an hour and the man not saying one word to him, Peter started to get antsy.  He'd been expecting this impromptu television marathon to turn into Tony probing him for information about his current attitude.  The silence only made Peter want to open up to him more and maybe that had been the genius' tactic all along. When he couldn't take the silence anymore he opened his mouth.  "Me and Ned got into an argument today."

 

"Oh, yeah?", Tony acknowledged while still maintaining eye contact with the tv alone.  "You guys make up yet?  I know he's your best friend."

 

"Yeah, we sort of made up after school.  He's still kind of upset with me though.", Peter sighed out.  

 

Tony casually wrapped an arm around him and glanced briefly in his direction.  "Whatever it is, I'm sure he'll come around.", Tony soothed.  He knew all too well how easy it was for friends to argue but he also knew that a good friend always came back to make up and Ned seemed to be a very good friend.

 

"That, that's not all.", Peter said as he started to wipe away the tear that had silently left his eye without warning.

 

When Tony saw that he muted the television and gave the boy his full attention.  He hadn't realized how upset he actually was until that moment.  "What is it, Kiddo?  What happened?", Tony asked softly as the boy continued to try and hide the tears that were still creeping into his eyes.

 

Peter took a deep shaky breath.  "It's stupid.", he admitted before taking a chance and leaning into his mentor's side.

 

"If it's making you this upset then I assure you it isn't stupid.  Not to me.", Tony promised as he brought his arm around the boy who was now resting his head heavily onto his shoulder.  

 

"It's just a dumb field trip.", Peter sort of half laughed through the emotion that was building in his throat.  

 

Tony furrowed his brow as he tried to decode what the kid had meant by that.  "Pete, I don't know what that means.  Think you could explain it to me?  What's dumb about it?"

 

"That I can't go!  Everyone else can and I can't, Tony.  _I didn't even try_ and now it's too late...", Peter cried out, finally letting go of all of the frustration he'd been harboring for the last few weeks since the trip had first been announced.  He was now silently crying onto the man's shirt.  The idea of asking him for the money wasn't even in his head at the moment, all he wanted was comfort while he wallowed in his own misfortune.  Ned was right, _it wasn't fair_ and he hated himself for feeling that way.

 

" _Oh, Kid._ ", Tony sighed as he started to rub his hands up and down the boy's back in what he assumed was a soothing manner.  He'd never actually done that for anyone before but if he was going to try, it was going to be for Peter.  Once the kid seemed to have calmed down enough to talk he pursued more information.  "Tell me more about this field trip and what you mean by it being too late."  

 

Peter sat up and wiped his eyes again, blushing at his loss of control.  He'd not meant to cry like that, especially not all over his mentor's shirt.  "It's an overnight trip to a marine museum on the coast.  They're going to do all kinds of really cool stuff, like sailing and conduct sealife censuses using a dragnet.  It's just that it's way too expensive and so I didn't even tell May about it.  Ned's mad because I can't go and he'll be alone and I'm mad because I want to go but _I don't want_ to want to go because _I can't_.", he rambled getting himself more and more worked up the longer he continued.

 

"Shh, kid.  Hey, it's alright, calm down.  How much are we talking here?", Tony asked and he had to hold back his surprise when he got his answer.  He'd once again managed to forget just how tight things were at the Parker house.

 

"One-hundred-and-seventeen dollars.  That's like as much as the electric bill.  I can't ask May for that.", Peter replied honestly.  

 

Sighing, Tony repositioned himself so that he could look Peter in the face, ignoring the small noise the kid made at the loss of contact.  "You can ask me for that.  Pete, that's something that I can do for you.  I don't mind."

 

"You shouldn't have to.  It's not your responsibility and it's not like I _need it_.", Peter mumbled as he dropped his gaze to his lap.

 

Tony gave Peter a small shake to get the boy's attention back on him before he spoke.  He wanted to make sure he understood.  "Kid, I decide what is and isn't my responsibility and I choose to do things for you.", he said firmly.  "Now, would going on this trip with your class make you happy?"

 

Hesitating slightly, Peter answered.  "Well, yeah but--"

 

"--Would you gain new knowledge from it?", Tony asked with a quirk of his brow.

 

"Of course, but it's not neces--", Peter, rushed out as he tried to explain before being cut off again but he wasn't fast enough.

 

"--and without this trip, you would miss two days of classes while your friends are all goofing off and learning through hands-on research and activities...", Tony reasoned out loud.

 

Trying desperately to get the man to understand that it _shouldn't_ be a big deal for him to stay behind, he ended up grasping at straws.  "--I mean I would have worksheets and assignments to do but--"

 

"--It sounds to me like you _need_ to go on the trip, Kiddo.", Tony finally affirmed with a smile.  "Let me do this.  You _need_ to do this with your class.  It's _important_."

 

Knowing that the man's mind was already made up, Peter just nodded his head.  "Okay.", he croaked as the tears started to seep back into his vision.  It was actually a relief to know that everything was going to be taken care of and he didn't have to worry about it or May taking up more shifts anymore.

 

"Now, you said it was too late.  Do I need to call your school or do can I send a check in with you?", Tony asked already prepared to do either of those things.  _Anything_ to get the kid to stop crying.  He'd seen him cry in pain before but this was completely different.  This was much harder to watch and he wanted to fix it, as soon as possible.

 

Peter took another deep breath and leaned back onto Tony, sighing contentedly when the man went back to wrapping an arm around him.  "The deadline is actually Monday, sir.  You can do either one.  I'll need to get May to sign the permission slip, though."

 

"I'll get you a check before you leave tonight unless you want to stay?  We could eat some dinner and then you could help me with some nanotech research.", Tony asked hopefully.  He kind of lived for the weekends that the kid chose to stay with him.

 

"That sounds good but I didn't pack anything.", Peter uttered quietly.

 

"Not a problem, you can borrow something to use as Pajamas and a clean shirt for tomorrow.  Maybe we should order you a few things to keep in your room here.", Tony said expecting some protest but none came.  Instead, Peter quietly agreed, mostly because he like the idea of being able to decide that he wanted to stay there at the drop of a hat with nothing to worry about.  

 

"That's probably a good idea, Tony", he said with a small smile.

 

"Most of my ideas are.  I'm a genius, you know.", Tony teased, tugging the kid in little more tightly.

 

Peter laughed as the man pulled him in more closely and smiled with ease. "So, I've heard."

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The next morning as they were sitting at the kitchen table, Tony slid a check over towards Peter.  "Alright, Kid.  This will cover the trip", he said before laying a large bill on top of it.  "That is for you to get whatever you need to be ready for the trip.  Whether that's a sleeping bag or new swimsuit, I don't care.  If you can't think of anything you need then it's just souvenir money, yeah?  ... and if you need more, _you ask for it._ "

 

Peter wanted to decline but at this point, he knew better so he just took the items and thanked the man profusely. Though, he did adamantly insisted that there was no way he would need any more money than that.  Tony smiled at him and he smiled back.  May was right, he really was lucky to have Tony.

 

"Alright, Kiddo.  One more thing.", the man added thoughtfully.  "When you need money for things, _especially_ extra-curricular things, tell me.  I don't want you missing out on opportunities like that.  _You need to be participating with your class._   I can help with that.  Capisce? 

 

"Capisce.", Peter nodded as Tony reached across the table and grabbed his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.  "Thanks for... you know, everything.", Peter said with a small smile.

 

Tony smiled.  "Not a problem, Kiddo. Whatever you need.  I've got it.  You don't have to sit on it and worry, all you have to do is ask me." 

 


	5. Take Me to Dreamland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Peter Needs Reassurance

As Peter sat on the roof of his apartment, he decided to take a chance an pull the Spider-man mask down over his face. He wasn't wearing the suit so he thought that perhaps Tony would never know the difference. There was no way to check his vitals without the sensors that were hidden within the circuitry and his whereabouts would also remain unknown. The tracker that had been rapidly replaced, shortly after homecoming but it also resided in the body of the suit.

 

He wasn't planning on going anywhere.  He was far too tired and far too stressed for that.  It was the wee hours of the morning and he just wanted some company.  Even if, said company, was nothing more than a friendly AI.  The sound of the sweet voice ringing in his ears was enough to bring a small smile to his face.  "Good evening, Peter.  I'm having trouble connecting with the rest of the suit.  It may require maintenance.  Would you like for me to contact Mr. Stark?"

 

"No, You don't have to do that, Karen.  I'm not wearing the suit.  I just wanted some company. To talk, that's all.", Peter muttered as he ran his hands over his masked head as though he were running them through his hair.

 

"I was designed to assist you with whatever you need.  What would you like to talk about?"

 

Sighing, Peter tried to shake off the remaining uneasiness that had settled in his chest.  He desperately wanted a distraction.  "Nothing, in particular, I guess.  Do you think you cou--"

 

"Incoming call from Tony Stark", Karen interrupted mid-thought.  The fact that Tony _did know_ he'd activated the mask, didn't surprise him near as much as he thought it would.

 

"Answer it.", he stated in utter defeat.  It's not like the man couldn't force the call through if he tried to decline it.  

 

Tony's face appeared in his vision and he couldn't tell, even after he spoke if he was more concerned or angry.  His words said he was furious but his tone said he was nothing but worried.  It was confusing, to say the least, but he was starting to get somewhat used to the man sending him mixed signals.  "Hey, Kid... You know you aren't supposed to be patrolling between ten pm and three pm on a weekday and why aren't your vitals or location showing up.  You had _better not_ have hacked that suit again..."

 

"I'm not patrolling, Tony.", Peter replied immediately before going into more detail to ease the man's mind and hopefully his annoyance with him at the same time.  "I'm only wearing the mask.  I'm sitting on my apartment's rooftop.   I didn't hack the suit."

 

"Oh.", Tony said in slight surprise.  He'd never known the kid to do that before.  "What are you doing then?  You should be in bed.  Don't you have exams this week?"

 

Not really wanting to talk about school, he hesitated before answering only to get cut off mid-sentence by his well-meaning mentor. "Yes, sir, I do--"

 

"--Studying until three in the morning isn't going to help, _you know that._   You need to be rested too.", Tony firmly interrupted.  He wasn't trying to be harsh he just didn't understand where this was coming from.  They had been talking about testing strategies for weeks and a good nights sleep was high on the list.

 

"I did sleep, sir.  I'm just... up now.", Peter replied carefully.  He didn't want to have to delve too deep into what was keeping him up.  Not right then anyway.

 

Tony softened his voice at the boy's irresolution.  "Maybe, try to go back to sleep.  It's going to be a long day tomorrow, Kiddo.  Calculus and Spanish right?"

 

"Mm-hmm.", Peter hummed wearily.  He knew Tony was right.  It was going to be a long day and he still felt ill-prepared for the Spanish test even though he and Tony had spent an entire day in the lab speaking nothing but Spanish to each other in preparation.  He was just glad he hadn't pressed him about what had woken him up in the first place.  The man didn't know that he had the occasional nightmare and he didn't want to tell him now.  It wasn't a problem.  He could handle it.

 

"Well, deberías ir a dormir, Pequeña Araña.", Tony reasoned with a small laugh.  He knew the nickname would get a rise out of the kid.

 

Making and indignant noise at the man's choice of language _and pet name_ , Peter tried not to whine.  "I know I should go to sleep... and don't call me 'little spider', Tony... in any language."

 

"You'll do fine.", he laughed.  "Text me after class and let me know how it went, alright?"

 

Sighing a tired kind of sigh, Peter prepared himself for the call to end.  He wasn't really ready to be alone again but it didn't much matter.  Tony was right.  He needed to sleep.  "I will.  Good-night, Tony."

 

"Good-night, Kiddo.", Tony breathed out before ending the call.  He really hoped the boy go back to bed.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

 

Peter had tried to go back to sleep but for the most part, his efforts went unrewarded.  All he managed to do was doze off and on until his alarm went off six.  In fact, it almost felt like dozing for three hours had made him feel more tired than if he'd just stayed up. It was fine, though, he could grab an energy drink and a couple of doughnuts on the way to school.  He knew that wouldn't qualify as a 'good breakfast' as Tony had suggested but his mentor wasn't there and Peter was entirely too tired to care.  There was always tomorrow.

 

He'd managed to perk up before his first test but still, the school day passed slowly.  He was eager to get out and the second the bell rang he quickly took off into an alley to change into his spider-suit.  He shot a message to Tony to tell him about his day and then he was off.  Just like the day before, he patrolled until dinner, ate with May and then went into his room to study.  This time that meant watching multiple instructional videos on how to write a successful essay.  Not that he didn't already know how.  He just wanted to be sure that he had every trick in the book under his belt before going into his English exam.  He would be given two hours to write an essay based on a randomly assigned subject.  He just hoped it wasn't humanities, that was the one subject that seemed to give him trouble and knowing that it was a possibility had him stressed.  _The entire exam process had him stressed._

 

When he climbed into bed and turned out his light at eleven, he'd hoped to get seven hours of solid sleep before he had to get up for school. However, that didn't happen and he was awake by four, this time with no option for any kind of company.  May was working night shifts more often than not anymore and if he put on the mask it would alert Tony, all though it did cross his mind, that maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.  He didn't though.  Instead, he moved to his desk to start a practice essay.  There was no sense in trying to sleep again. 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

The next two nights were exactly the same.  He went to bed by eleven only to be woken up sometime between three and four and never go back to sleep.  Come early Thursday morning, he was exhausted nearly to the point of tears.  Actually, that is exactly how he was woken up, crying.  His dreams had been all over the place all week.  _Sometimes_ they weren't about anything in particular, just whatever anxiety-inducing imagery his brain could conjure.  _Other times_ the dreams were more like memories, replaying one or more of the more traumatic events he'd faced during his time as Spider-man.  _This time_ it had been a combination of the two and he was frustrated.  

 

Looking at the clock it was only three.  May wouldn't be home until he was about to leave for school and he couldn't bear sitting in the empty house for another minute let alone another three to four hours.  In his distress, he made a somewhat rash decision and picked up his phone.  There was no hesitation as he pressed the button beside the familiar name in his contacts list.  He knew the man would be up and if wasn't, he knew he would still answer because, well, because, Peter didn't call him often.  They texted frequently now but calls were still a rare occurrence reserved for _important_ conversations that couldn't wait until Friday.  Surely this would qualify.  He hadn't slept properly in days and, at the moment, he was positive that Tony was the only person in the world that could understand him.  

 

He was completely disheartened when the call went to voicemail.  He was exhausted to the point that his bones ached, he was anxious beyond measure and now, on top of that, he felt...heartbroken.  Tears were clouding his vision as he climbed out of his window and up to the rooftop.  He sat there in the silence for several minutes, letting the tears fall before his phone started to ring.  The sudden and unexpected noise caused his already rapid heart rate to spike when he startled.  Glancing beside him it was a request for a video call from Tony.

 

He instantly connected to find a sleep disheveled Tony sitting up in his bed leaning against his headboard.  "Hey, Buddy.  FRIDAY woke me up and said I missed a call from you.  I thought it was kind of a weird hour for a phone call so I wanted to check in.  You okay?", the man asked with deep concern.  Peter only called him when he _really_ _needed something._ Otherwise, it was text messages or it just waited until the weekend.  If Peter was calling him at three in the morning, something must be wrong.

 

"No.", Peter half cried, confirming Tony's cause for alarm.

 

"Do you need me to come to get you?", he replied hurriedly, trying to suppress the panic that was rising in his chest as he readied himself to call a suit.  He'd seen Peter cry before, it seemed to be the kid's natural response to _any_ kind of emotion.  Whether it was happiness or anger.  ...Peter was _a crier_.  This time, however, Peter wasn't sitting beside him on the couch or walking through the lab doors he was across several cities. There was no way for him to physically comfort him and it was making him feel utterly useless.

 

"You can't, Tony.", Peter rasped, his voice thick with the tears he was still trying to keep inside.  "It's a school night."

 

"Pete, if you need me to come.  I'm coming whether it's a school night or not.  Are you alright?  Where's May?"

 

"May's at work.  I, I'm just so tired.  I'm so tired, Tony... and I can't sleep.  I keep waking up and it's horrible every time.  I want to sleep but I can't and I'm _so tired_.--", Peter rambled through his emotions.

 

"--I'll be there in ten minutes.  You're at home right?", Tony asked as climbed into a waiting suit.  He didn't even bother to change out of his sweats and t-shirt.  He needed to get to his kid as soon as possible.

 

"On the roof", Peter specified, already slightly calmer knowing that Tony was on his way because _Tony would understand._

 

Reluctant to end the call, Tony took another second to reassure the boy he was on his way.  "Alright, ten minutes okay?"

 

"Okay.", Peter quietly affirmed right before the call ended. 

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

What felt like a long ten minutes later, Tony was landing on the roof behind Peter and stepped out of the suit.  He hadn't made it six steps before the boy was launching himself in his direction.   "I've got ya, Kiddo.  You're alright.", he said as Peter clung to him like a lifeline.

 

"I'm sorry I'm being such a baby.", Peter cried into Tony's chest.  " _I'm just tired._ "

 

"I know, Buddy, I know.", he said softly as he tried to sooth the exhausted child in his arms.  "Let's go inside, yeah?", he said already heading towards the fire escape.  Peter nodded and they were soon both ducking into Peter's bedroom window.  

 

Once seated on the bed, Tony tried to feel out what exactly the kid needed from him.  "Why can't you sleep, Kiddo?"

 

"I do sleep.", Peter said as he on the edge of his bed.  "I just... wake up."

 

Tony took a deep breath and questioned the only possible reason he could come up so little information. "Nightmares?"  When Peter nodded, confirming that he'd assumed correctly he leaned over to pull the boy into a hug.  He knew all too well how awful nightmares could be. " _Oh, Kid_.  How long?"

 

"Basically my whole life.. but usually not _like this_.  When I was little they were all the time but, now they just sort of come and go.  This week has been bad, like _every night_ and didn't want to tell May because she thinks I haven't had any since I was like thirteen--"

 

Feeling somewhat out of his element, Tony reached out and rested his hand on the boy's chest before cutting him off. "--I'm here okay.  I want to help you.  _What do you need?_ "

 

"Can, can you just sit with me?", Peter asked quietly as he lay himself down in his bed.

 

"Sure.  ...That's it?", Tony questioned.  He was expected something a little more... instructional. 

 

"Mm-hmm.", Peter hummed but he didn't make any effort to close his eyes.  He continued to lay there and stare back and forth between the ceiling and Tony, sitting beside him.  

 

After a few minutes of sitting on the edge of the kid's bed, Tony took a chance and nudged him over. It was clear that Peter didn't want to be alone but sitting on the edge of the bed, unsupported was getting hard on his back.  "How about you move over and I lay down too."  It didn't take long after that for some kind of a natural impulse to take over leading to Tony casually running his fingers through the boy's hair.  "Is this okay?", he asked not wanting to make the boy uncomfortable. They'd sat closely together on the couch before but nothing like this.  When Peter nodded his approval and snuggled closer to him, he couldn't help but smile.  

 

"Do you want to talk about it?", Tony asked quietly.  "It helps, I promise."

 

Peter looked up at him in question.  "Do, do you have them?"

 

"Nightmares?  Yeah. Sometimes.  More when I'm stressed."

 

" _Do you_ want to talk about it?

 

" _I can..."_ , Tony said, unsure if he really should or not but when the boy urged him on he continued.  "I mostly dream about people getting hurt and not being able to stop it.  Some times about Afganistan... other times about falling from space.  I guess I have a lot of material for my subconscious to choose from.", he laughed humorously.

 

Peter reached an arm over the man's body to give him something of a hug.  Knowing that Tony had the same kinds of dreams, was sort of reassuring. Like, maybe he didn't have to do this alone and that his dreams weren't _completely_  childish.  "I dream about people getting hurt too.", Peter admitted with a sigh.  "...sometimes about things that happen while I was patrolling.  Sometimes both."

 

"I know it's hard, Buddy, and I want you to know, you can talk to me whenever you need to.  Don't sit on it until you can't anymore.  That just makes it worse.  You need to talk it through okay?  I'm so glad you called me tonight but I wish you had called me when they first started.  I hate seeing you so tired and upset."

 

"I thought they would stop.  They usually do after a night or two anymore."

 

"Anymore?", Tony asked, trying to turn his head to see the kid's face despite the fact that it was now basically buried into his shoulder.

 

Peter took a few breaths before answering.  "Well, after homecoming I had them _a little_ more often but even then they weren't _this_ bad."

 

Frowning to himself, Tony thought back to the events that had led up to Peter being left defenseless that night.  He'd already known he'd screwed up.  He just didn't know it had been that bad.  He was stupid to think that he'd been protecting him _by taking away his only protection_ and he couldn't understand how the kid could have ever forgiven him ...but it seemed that he had, he thought with a smile.  "I guess I can't blame you for not coming to me then but, Kid, you know you can come to me now.  Anytime you need to talk, call me."

 

"I know.", Peter whispered.  "Will you come to me if I ask?"

 

Smiling at the warm feeling that engulfed his heart at that question, Tony nodded.  "If you need me too... I'll find a way.  If I can't get there right then, I'll be there as soon as I possibly can."

 

"Always?", Peter asked with childish trepidation.

 

"Always.", Tony assures, squeezing the kid a little more tightly to his side.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Tony ended up falling asleep in the bed beside him, waking up to the sharp sound of Peter's alarm a few short hours later.  Being the one closest to it, he turned it off and lay his head back down, looking at Peter who was, owlishly blinking back at him.  "Tony?"

 

"Yep.", the man answered with a smile.

 

Confusion was now crossing Peter's face and Tony found it extremely entertaining.  "You stayed?"

 

"Yep.", he replied nearly laughing because the kid was _ridiculous_ sometimes.  _Clearly, he'd stayed._

 

Still blinking tiredly in his mentor's direction, he sat up.  "Oh.  Well, Do you want some breakfast?  All we have are cheerios but they're alright if add a little sugar to the milk.  We probably have toast too but I think we're out of jelly--"

 

Scrunching up his nose at the options, Tony made a suggestion that would get both of them a decent breakfast.  "--How about I take you out to breakfast.  There's a bakery within walking distance right?"

 

"Mm-hmm.", Peter smiled.  "That sounds awesome."

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Still tired.. but good.", Peter confessed.  "Thank you for coming.  You didn't have to."

 

"I wanted to. I already told you that if you need anything.  I've got it."

 

"I know.", Peter replied as he wrapped his arms around the unsuspecting man's neck.  "I just need to hear it sometimes."

 

Reciprocating the affection, Tony smiled.  "Whatever you need.  I've got you.  Always.", he whispered again... just for reassurance.  


	6. Tell Me What I Already Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Peter Wants a Father-Figure

Spring was over and summer had come and gone. Peter had spent the majority of his vacation at the Avenger's compound with Tony. The two of them had become closer than ever and Peter was becoming much more comfortable asking for things that he needed as well as accepting the extra things that were offered. Like, When he'd accidentally worn out the bottoms of his sneakers while dragging his feet when he'd tried out Ned's new bike. May had stressed out about him needing new ones before school started so he'd mentioned it to Tony who didn't even bat an eye. He had no problem going out and buying him a new pair of shoes and Peter didn't question it when his mentor insisted on buying him two new outfits as well.

 

Really, he'd just gotten used to Tony being there for him in general, no questions asked. Whether it was listening to him ramble about something exciting that had happened while on patrol or laying in his bed beside him after a night terror until he could fall back to sleep. Tony had become a constant presence in his life and Peter loved him for it. He assumed the man felt the same way but they never talked about it. He supposed actions spoke louder than words. That's what May had told him anyway and he accepted that.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

It was only two weeks into the school year when the PTA announced the first fundraising event of the year. Peter rarely participated in gimmicky events and over-priced sales. This one, however, had his attention because it sounded fun. They had planned a STEAM night with a ton of silly activities like, snap circuit races, robotics demonstrations and building bridges out of marshmallows and toothpicks for prizes. The cost wasn't bad. If he wanted to go, Tony would pay it without question. The problem was that the event wasn't _just_ a STEAM night... it was a F _ather-Son/Father-Daughter_ STEAM night. That meant, that as far as Peter could tell, he was essentially not invited.

 

Ned had offered to 'share' his dad with him but that didn't feel right. A couple of days after that, he finally got up the nerve to ask the teacher in charge if it _had_ to be a father because it was just him and his aunt at home. The woman had looked at him sympathetically before telling him that the PTA had already made plans for another event later in the year for students and their mothers. He would be able to attend that one with his aunt. Peter just nodded and thanked the woman for her time but before he made it all the way out of the room, disappointment burning behind his eyes he turned around to ask one more question. "What, what about someone you're _not_ related to? Can it be a family friend? Like, a _really_ good one? Because, I know a guy who, well, he might be able to come with me if, if that's allowed."

 

The teacher looked up from the papers she'd been grading and studied Peter's face. She could tell the boy was desperately trying to make this work out in favor and she really did feel for him. "Peter, this event is for students and a parent. In this case, a father... or I suppose a father figure.", she clarified, but as she watched Peter's face fall even further she amended her stance ever so slightly. "Though, I suppose if this family friend of yours fits that mold for you then I don't see a problem. I'm sure there will be several grandfathers, uncles, and whatnot in attendance."

 

Hesitantly smiling, Peter asked the teacher if she was sure. When she was told again that she was certain it would be fine he took a deep breath. That meant he could _consider_ asking Tony. That idea was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. He wasn't sure if asking about something like that was _over-stepping_ because by attending they would be basically insinuating that the man was sort of like a father to him. He didn't want whatever relationship they _did_ have to get weird because he'd asked about something so unimportant as a fundraiser night.

 

Thinking more about it, he knew Tony cared enough about him that he wanted to make him feel better whenever he was sad and make sure he always had everything he needed. It was also worth considering that the man had seen him, not only at his best but also at his absolute worst. He thought about the way Tony had praised him for saving an entire family from an apartment fire, the dog and three goldfish included. Then, all of the conversations following the ferry catastrophy and the whole being shot incident replayed in his head. Eventually, his mind wandered to the time, over the summer, when he's eaten entirely too much ice cream and had ended up spending half the night on the bathroom floor. Tony had sat right behind him rubbing his back and handing him little paper cups of water from the sink. In fact, the more he thought the more he came to realize that Tony _often_ acted a lot like a parent to him.

 

He sat on those thoughts for several days before Friday rolled around. By then he'd had time to thoroughly work himself up about the idea despite the fact that May was completely encouraging it. He'd spent the entire day thinking about how exactly he was going to bring it up. Then he spent the entire ride to the compound internally rehearsing everything he thought he'd need to say.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Peter had been working in the lab with Tony for all of half an hour when the man shot him a look and said something. "Alright, Kid, what is it?"

 

"N-nothing. What do mean?", Peter stammered.

 

Tony didn't miss a beat as he quirked an eyebrow in the kid's direction.  "You've been doing that thing that you do when you want to ask me something.  You know, where you just stare at me like you're going to say something _and then don't_. Whatever it is _just ask me,_ already _._ "

 

Pausing on the spot, Peter tried to think back in an attempt to decide if the man's observations were correct.  _Did he do that?_   Then he saw that Tony was still looking at him expectantly and he decided he should probably just answer him.  "There's nothing. I'm fine, Tony."

 

"What do you need, Pete.", he asked softly because he couldn't figure out what the problem was.  The boy had gotten so much better about asking for help when he needed it.  He was still sort of hesitant when he'd bring it up but it had been a while since he'd seen him look _so worried_ about asking for something.  "I thought we were past this."

 

"I don't _need_ anything, sir. I sort of, well, I kind of _want_ something.  It's not super important or--"

 

"--So you want something, do you?.", Tony asked in delighted amusement.  The kid had never asked for anything he _wanted_ before.  He'd only ever asked for school or Spider-man related things.  This was new and _he loved it_. 

 

Shifting on his feet Peter hesitantly answered his mentor's question.  "I guess so, yeah. Is, is that okay?"

 

Tony just smiled at him as he started to walk towards where the boy was stood, fidgetting in place.  "Of course it is. What is that you want, Kiddo?"

 

Taking a deep breath, Peter started his explanation.  "It's just there's this thing at school I sort of wanted to go to... Like an after-school thing. A STEAM night. It's actually kind of a fundraiser sort of thing...", he mumbled before pulling a brightly colored sheet of paper out of his backpack. "Here, here's the information."

 

"Oh.", Tony uttered as he slowly began to scan the paper set before him.  His heart started racing in the best sort of way. The kid, _his kid_ , wanted him to come to his school... on a student/father night.  "So, you, uh, you want to go to this, huh? With me?"

 

"Mm-hmm. I mean, if that's okay! You, um, you can say no. I know you're busy and, um, not, not my dad or anything. It's just I never get to these kinds of things. Ben was always working and then, well, then--", Peter rambled on before Tony had the good sense to cut him off.

 

"--Kid. I'd be honored."

 

"You would?", Peter hesitantly queried.  "Are you sure?"

 

"I'm very sure.", the man said softly as he held out his arms to embrace his still anxiously fidgeting child. "Pete, you know you're my kid right?"

 

Peter leaned into Tony's embrace before carefully choosing his answer. "Yeah, I Know... I mean, you've never said it--"

 

"--I never said it because _I thought you knew_.", Tony murmured, pulling the boy in closer as if to prove a point. He'd never taken into account that his kid depended on verbal reassurance almost as much as he did physical affection.  "You know what, you're right.  I should have said it a long time ago. _You're my kid_ and, well...  _I love you_.  Alright?"

 

Peter did know the man loved him but hearing him say it was something else entirely and he felt his eyes stupidly start to water.  "I love you too.", he whispered with a sniff as he tried to keep the emotion out of his voice.  Tony didn't seem to mind though and simply hugged him impossibly tighter.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

When the STEAM night rolled around Peter was eager to show up with Tony in tow. At first, people were crowding around them but soon enough everything got started and everyone seemed to move onto do their own things. Tony cheered as Peter rapidly snapped the circuits together in the correct order, beating every competitor that challenged him and they both quietly laughed their way through the robotics demonstration. "I'm telling you, Kid. You could have done a better job of that in your sleep.", the man whispered in his ear just as the teacher doing the demonstration finished up.

 

"Tony! Be nice, they're trying.", Peter laughed, as he playfully smacked the man on the arm.

 

"Hey! You don't get to hit me.", Tony teasingly scolded as he squinted at the boy beside him.  "Everyone loves me. Including you.", he added while waving an accusatory finger in Peter's face. " _I'm very loveable,_ I'll have you know."

 

"Hmm... If you say so.", Peter teased, swatting the offending finger out of his face.

 

Tony ignored the sarcasm and draped an arm over his kid's shoulders.  "Oh, I do say so. Everyone loves me. _I'm amazing_."

 

"...and modest.", Peter added drily.

 

" _The most modest._ ", Tony said with a smirk earning him another smack in the arm.  "Ow! What did I say about not hitting me!"

 

"You love me anyway.", Peter easily retorted.

 

Sighing deeply, Tony mused, "Yeah, Kid, I really do."

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

Once they had finished all of the smaller activities set up around the gym, Peter was ready to move on the main event.  Looking at the clock, he hadn't realized how much time they had lost while socializing with Ned and his dad.  In his excitement, he grabbed Tony by the hand and started to drag him across the gym.   "We need to go build a bridge before time runs out!"

 

Once they got there and were handed their allotted materials, Peter got to work sketching out a design.  Tony stopped him a few times to make minor adjustments and soon they were well on their way piecing it together. "Look, Kid, you need to make sure you've got these spaced out evenly over there or it's going to collapse when they add the weights.", Tony said as he popped yet another marshmallow into his mouth.   

 

Peter adjusted the spacing in the area Tony had pointed out while simultaneously giving the man side-eyes.  He's been eating his materials for the last five minutes. "Tony, stop eating all the marshmallows!", he practically whined. "I'm not done yet. We need those."

 

Tony smirked as he shoved several marshmallows into Peter's mouth.  "Now, don't talk with your mouth full.", he quipped as he tossed another handful into his own mouth.  All Peter could do was glare at him as they both finished what was in their mouths.  "What are we winning, again?", Tony finally asked after a few moments of silence.

 

Peter rolled his eyes.  "You don't _know_ that we'll win, Tony."

 

"Look around you, kid.", Tony said as he waved his hands around in the direction of the others around them. "Does anyone else have _Tony Stark_ helping them design their bridge... I didn't think so. _We win_."

 

Choosing to ignore Tony's comment, he went back to his original questions.  "I don't know what the prize is but I still want to win it.", he said with a smile.  It was really more about bragging rights at this point.

 

~o~o~o~o~o~

 

At the end of the night, they did win.  It turned out that the prize was a free ice cream cone from a local shop for the student and a t-shirt for the parent.  Tony had been handed the one that had ' _Father-Son_ ' in all caps at the top, while just below it, written out in smaller letters it read, ' _building a legacy together_ '.  Peter had laughed it off and told Tony that he didn't _really_ have to wear it.

 

On the way out the door, Tony had nonchalantly requested a stop at the bathroom. Peter didn't really think anything of it.   At least not until the man walked out wearing the new shirt under his blazer.  "What?  I won it. You think I'm going to win a prize and not show it off?"

 

"You're ridiculous, you know that?", Peter said, smiling.

 

Tony just scoffed. "Am not.  _You are_."

 

"W-what?  _What did I do_?", Peter laughed in mock offense.

 

"You just _are_.", Tony said as he nudged his kid through the front doors.  "Now let's go get your free ice cream cone.  One by the way.  _You can have one_."

 

Stopping in his tracks, Peter huffed.  "Ugh!  It was _one time, Tony._ "

 

"... and it was ridiculous...", Tony returned while grabbing him by the shoulder to pull him towards the car.

 

"Fine.", Peter conceded with a smile across his face as Tony started to steer him through the parking lot before pausing by the passenger side of his own car.

 

When Peter made no move to get into the car, Tony playfully swatted him on the back of the head.  "Come on, son.  We've got places to be."

 

Laughing, Peter opened the door and climbed in.  He couldn't think of a time he'd ever been happier.  "Sure thing, _Dad_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are folks. That's all six chapters. I'll be starting a series of one shots on the next day or so, so be on the look out for that. 😉
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
